


Blonds have more fun

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, uh, hi. This fic happened all because of a wonderful manip done by annie-banks on tumblr,  with Zach with Carrie Underwood's hair. It was just mesmerizing, and I had to write fic about it. So, thanks, darling! I hope you like it! And also a big mwah to my bestie Kelly, who listens to me yap about everything. And still talks to me anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blonds have more fun

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hi. This fic happened all because of a wonderful manip done by annie-banks on tumblr, with Zach with Carrie Underwood's hair. It was just mesmerizing, and I had to write fic about it. So, thanks, darling! I hope you like it! And also a big mwah to my bestie Kelly, who listens to me yap about everything. And still talks to me anyway.

Chris Pine walked into Zachary Quinto's house without knocking like he had every right to be there, which he did, because he stopped over at least every other day while Zach was in New York. So when he used the key Zach gave him to come in and noticed Zach's phone and keys on the counter and a light coming from Zach's bedroom, Chris stopped.

He really wasn't sure what to do next, as Zach really wasn't expecting him, and hell, he didn't even know Zach was back home. He thought Zach would have at least texted him, saying, oh, btw, i'm back in la for a while. He stood there for a couple of minutes, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He thought about just turning around quietly and leaving before Zach noticed he was there, and try to get out unnoticed.

Then he dropped his keys. Fuck, he said to himself

In the quiet of the house, they made a rather loud clunk. He was bending over to pick them up when he heard what he didn't want to hear. “Chris? Is that you?

Fuckity fuck. His crappy cover was seriously blown now, so he'd might as well face the music. He didn't think Zach would be mad, really, it was just.. awkward. And while he may have publicly admitted his man crush on Karl, he had never admitted his more than a man crush on Zach. It was kind of an 800 pound gorilla in the room when they were together, and yeah, being alone with Zach upped the weight about a thousand pounds, and now, being alone, with Zach, in Zach's house, the gorilla was dressed in a fug hat, and drinking a venti soy latte, and smirking, the fucker. Chris swallowed hard.

“Yeah, Zach, it's me. Sorry, dude, I didn't know you were home.”

There was no response at first, and Chris thought he could hear Zach smiling. He heard some rustling, and then the padding of Zach's footsteps. He came into the kitchen area. “It's okay. I texted you that I was coming home. Have you even looked at your phone lately?”

Chris hadn't, actually, and dug into his pockets. Yeah, one new text from Zach, sent about an hour ago. _I'm home in la for a while. come over if you want._ Zach turned on the light in the kitchen and Chris squinted against the brightness, as it had grown dark since his dramatic arrival. When his eyes focused, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Zach had blond hair. And not just blond, but shoulder length long and blond. Chris just couldn't stop staring. It actually looked really good on him. It looked to be a pretty high quality wig, it looked damn real. It even had dark roots to make it look more natural. It was layered, with different shades of blond, and well, slightly poofy. He had the bangs pulled over to one side and fastened with a silver clip. And Chris just couldn't look away.

Finally after about 5 awkward minutes, Zach finally spoke. “Uh, Chris, are you alright?” Then he seems to remember what he was wearing. “Oh, yeah. I suppose you're wondering about this.” He raised a hand to self consciously stroke the strands by his cheek. “It's just something I do, to feel different, to change things up a bit.” He paused and glanced at Chris, who was studying him and listening. Well, he hasn't freaked out yet, Zach thought. That's a good sign.

Chris didn't respond at first, which worried Zach a little. Then the tension was broken when Chris grinned. “Hey, man, whatever you do in your spare time is up to you.” Zach smiled shyly, looking up at Chris through his lashes.

“So, uh, is it okay if I stay for a while? Or, uh, did you want to be alone with your-” Chris didn't quite know how to describe Zach, so he just motioned up and down Zach's body. At least Zach was dressed Zach normal, with a striped shirt and a pair of worn jeans, and was barefoot. Still Chris was definitely starting to feel some stirring in his crotch watching Zach being so shy and vulnerable and, well, cute.

Zach laughed and looked up at Chris, their eyes meeting for the first time since Chris arrived. Zach's eyes were shining, and he looked rather relieved that Chris wasn't going to have a big cross dressing freakout on him. “Nah, stay for a while, I can put this away for now.” He turned to go to his office and Chris followed him down the hall.

Zach sat down at his desk and looked at himself in the mirror for a couple seconds before carefully taking off the wig and putting in in a large wig box sitting on the floor by the desk. He stood up and put the lid on it, and carefully put it back in the closet. “There.” He came out to the middle of the room and looked at Chris, still standing in the doorway. “Okay, Chris, now do I look better?” Zach cocked his head and smiled at Chris.

Chris shook his head. Zach's real black hair was going every which way, and he had a cowlick right in the front that refused to stay down. He tried not to laugh at seeing the normally put together Zach in a somewhat state of disarray. Well, at least his hair. “Hey, I never said I didn't like the way you looked before..but hey, I'll take you any way I can get you.” The words were out before he could stop himself, and Chris couldn't stop the blush from creeping up on him as he quickly looked away. He tried to change the subject. “So, uh, yeah.”

Zach was staring in the mirror trying to comb his hair into some sort of submission, and raised his eyebrows at Chris' statement, but noticed his embarrassment and let it drop, for now. “Come on, let's go out to the kitchen, grab a beer.” Chris nodded and went back out into the kitchen, with Zach following.

Zach grabbed two beers out of his fridge, passed one to Chris, and they both sat down in the living room, with Chris in the oversized chair and Zach on the couch. For the next half hour they made idle conversation, about Zach finishing up Angels and coming back to LA for a while, made mutual bets about when things would happen with the Trek sequel, and the small talk they rarely got to have while they lived on opposite coasts.

Suddenly Zach's phone, still on the kitchen counter, started making a lot of noise. He got up to answer it, looked at the display, and hit a button. “Hold on a second, okay?” Zach spoke to Chris. “Hey, I gotta take this quick, okay? It's my Ma, and you know how moms are..” Chris was in the middle of a drink of his beer, so he just waved Zach out to the patio, to which Zach was already on his way. “No, Ma, it's fine, it's just Chris..” The rest of the conversation faded as Zach shut the glass patio door behind him.

So now Chris had some time to think. And of course, what did he think about? Zach. Yeah, he did think about Zach a lot, but now, being in his house, waiting on him to finish his phone call, and his thoughts drifted back to how Zach had looked earlier. Chris was jolted out of his thoughts when the patio door opened and slammed shut again. Chris glanced at the clock. Really? It had been 20 minutes?

Zach caught Chris checking the time. “Sorry, man. I tried to get here to wrap up her story, but she just kept on talking. I'm sure you know how that is.” Chris nodded as Zach went past him back to the kitchen. “You want another beer, Chris?” Without waiting for an answer, Zach had went into the fridge and grabbed another beer for them both, and handed a new one to Chris before flopping back down on the couch.

“Thanks,” Chris said, taking a long pull from his bottle. “So, do you dress up in dresses too?” Chris mentally smacked himself for blurting out his most recent thought, without even any preamble.

Zach raised his eyebrows again at the sudden turn in the conversation, but answered quickly before Chris had any chance to retract his question and apologize profusely for being rude. “I have, yes. Not very often though. Because as you can imagine, it can be kind of a bitch to find things in my size.” He showed no real outward emotion as he spoke but his eyes were twinkling and he had a hint of a smile on his face as Chris was dying a thousand deaths inside.

Chris didn't see it, though, because right now he couldn't look Zach in the eye. “Sorry, Zach. That wasn't the best way to start off that conversation.” He kept his eyes down and worked at picking the label off his beer bottle. Chris heard rustling, and when he did look up he saw that Zach had moved down to the other end of the couch, closer to him.

“Trust me, Chris, I've heard it before. You're not the first, and you probably won't be the last.” Zach took another drink and then set it down on the end table. “Honestly, Chris, all I usually get to for the dressing up is the the hair, and maybe some makeup. For one, I'm usually too damn busy for the whole nine yards.” Chris contemplated that mental image, and Zach laughed out loud watching Chris' expression changes. “And, two, as I've gotten more popular, it's a little hard for me to show myself off in my full regalia. I mean, not that I go out with my blond coif, but it's easier to do as something to do around the house. If any of this makes any sense.”

“It does, Zach. It totally does.” Which it did. Kind of. It was still sort of confusing to Chris, but then, Zach was always kind of an enigma, especially with his free time. It was also still confusing to his attraction to Zach, which, Chris admitted, was more than just an attraction, it was an all out full blown case of lust and need. Seeing Zach in his blond wig and imagining him in drag did some things to him that Chris was still trying to figure out.

“Well, Chris,” Zach said, “I'm glad that seeing me like that didn't cause you have a big freak out, but I still have 4 words for you..” He smirked. The first two? 'Bottle Shock.'”

Chris groaned at threw a chair pillow at Zach, who caught it. “Okay, not even fair, Quinto. I thought we made a deal, no more jokes about that wig after the epic tweet ribbing between you and Cho.” Zach just kept smirking as he grabbed the pillow Chris had thrown at him, and got up from the couch and blasted Chris upside the head with it. As Chris grabbed the pillow for the start of what could be an Epic Pillow Fight In Which Things Are Broken, Zach sat down on the chair with Chris. And kind of on him, too, as while it was an oversized chair, two grown men both over 6 feet tall still took up some space.

Zach leaned in close, close enough that Chris could smell him. Chris closed his eyes as the smell went straight to his crotch, and he was trying to will it away and pray that Zach wasn't paying attention to that area when Zach spoke. “And then next two words? 'Surrender Dorothy.'”.

Chris' eyes flew open and he stared right into Zach's eyes, so dark and yet so teasing. He didn't know what exactly to say, somehow he had forgotten that he'd had his own foray into cross dressing, even if it was for a role. But his was out there for anyone with an internet connection to see. And Zach referenced it, and somehow, he just knew Zach had seen it, and, yeah, he was dying a thousand deaths inside, again.

Chris' silence brought Zach out of teasing mode and into reassurance mode. “Hey, Chris, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..freak you out. I was just..trying to get you to loosen up a little.” He smiled at Chris, and looked so sorry and honest and sincere Chris couldn't help but smile back. “Besides, you want to know something, Chris?” Zach leaned in close again, and stage whispered in Chris' ear. “I thought you looked pretty damn sexy in that outfit.”

Zach pulled back, but Chris caught him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. There was nothing chaste about this first kiss. It was too long coming by Chris' standards, and he was going to make this count. Apparently Zach felt the same way, as they spent the next couple of minutes exploring each others mouths.

Finally Chris needed some air, so he pulled back and held Zach's face in his hands. He was hot and extremely horny, and Zach had the same flush to his cheeks as his own. But Chris had to say something. “You were pretty damn sexy yourself, blondie.”

Zach just grinned and leaned back down to finish what they had started.


End file.
